


Alive...?

by Lucidioun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But also canonical character death, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Not going to tag anything else so I don't spoil anything, Ouma spelt with a u, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidioun/pseuds/Lucidioun
Summary: He had just been killed. Smeared under the hydraulic press. Never to be seen again.So why was he here? Alive no less?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Alive...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fanfiction so it's probably not that good but I still hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Also they will be referring to each other as their last names BUT I won't be using honorifics since I have only seen the English version of the game and I'm not sure what honorifics they all refer to each other as.

His back and arm throbbed in pain where the arrows had sat in his arm and back just moments earlier. He watched his clothes swirl around in the bowl of the toilet.

_Around and around and around._

The blood dripped down his black and arm slowly becoming what looked like an abstract looking piece of art. He breathed in feeling the poison swirl around in his bloodstream clouding his train of thought and making his head fuzzy. He didn’t know how he was still standing, the poison made him feel he wasn’t even here just _existing._ He felt like he was air still there but you can’t see it or feel it but you _know_ that it’s still there.

His legs felt like lead as he tried to stumble out of the door of the hangar bathroom, his body could barely listen to his brain, his movements uncoordinated and made him seem off balance while it was more like his brain being off-balance with his own body.

_This should work. It has to. This will be my last chance at redemption. To take down the mastermind for everyone to redeem himself... for what he did to Iruma, what he made Gokuhara do, for what he did to everyone, what he put them through. For what he did to Saihara..._

**_You know there is no use thinking of him when you already know that he hates you. I doubt you will even be able to redeem yourself with this either._ **

**_What you did has made you irredeemable. Momota was right to vote for you, you should have been executed instead of Gokuhara. You’re nothing but an irredeemable killer._ **

It might have been the poison making him somewhat loopy but Ouma felt tears bud in his eyes at the thought of Iruma and Gokuhara (not Saihara of course though because Saihara didn’t deserve a lowly killer like himself).

He saw Momota already making preparations by setting up the recording equipment. He felt himself trip slightly and onto the floor. _Wow, I must be more off-balance than I thought I was_. 

“Hey, you doing okay there? We don’t have to go through with this if you don’t-“, Momota started briefly only to be cut off with.

”No my plan will be put to waste then and Harukawa will be dubbed the murderer. And I have a hunch if my plan goes right then she will try to blame ‘your death’ on me meaning they’ll still get the blackened right even if it’s not the right victim. Which is not how this plan is supposed to go! Besides there isn’t any antidote left so we would have to wait for Monokuma to refill the cabinet which will probably not be done until tomorrow and by then the poison WILL have killed me.”, he took a deep breath after answering Momota. All of this talking was starting to make his lungs hurt but then again that might have been the poison which means he didn’t have long until it would eventually reach his heart.

Momota tried helped him up to his feet as he tried not to stumble about too much in his dazed state of mind. 

“Just drag me.”, was all he said, “I can barely stand at this rate and you still sick too. You are in no condition to be picking me up and I am in no condition to be standing.”

”Are you-“

”Yes I’m sure.”, was all he said.

Receiving nothing more than a grunt in response Momota started to drag him away to the control panel of the press. He was set down in front of the panel and the recording camera. He slowly stood up and almost stumbled again before grasping onto the control panel and lifting himself while Momota walked up to the press. He was oddly calm despite knowing that Ouma could kill him under the press the second he got under it. Go back on his promise and crush _him_. 

“A-are you ready yet? J-jeez Momota is s-such a slowpoke.”, he chuckled humourlessly at his lame joke.

Momota offered a tired eye roll mixed with a displeased groan while getting under the press. “I’m ready.”

He pushed the button on the press and camera and watched as the press started its descent onto Momota. he waits until he was fully covered by the press on the camera before stopping the recording and press at the same time.

Momota got up from the press and walked back up to Ouma, “Did you get the video?”

”N-no of course not! I-I just happened to record nothing while the th-the camera was on and pointing at you!”, it was becoming very hard to breathe now not just talk. The air that he breathed seemed to choke him and try to suffocate him.

”Whatever you lying little shit.”, he said clearly not amused by the liar’s trick in the kind of situation they were in.

”Nishishi awww c-can you hear the sound of my p-poor little maiden heart breaking i-in two b-by M-momota of all people too!”, he cackled mercilessly as his lungs burned and ached. He stumbled and tripped his way over to the press after Momota had handed him his jacket and wrapped it around himself very overdramatically like a superhero cape.

He lay down on the cool and smooth metal facing upwards to his fate, the thing that would bring Ouma Kokichi to his death and no one would be able to solve the mystery of it. The script he had made before was sitting next to the control panel. It had been an afterthought at first but then his plan had to be put into action earlier than he thought due to _unexpected circumstances_ and it had forced him to start the script. It had already been half done before Harukawa came riding in on the Exisal he just had to finish writing it along with any adjustments that were needed.

”C-come on! I’m r-ready M-momota! Or a-are you too ch-chicken to go through with this?”, his voice wavered due to how hard it had become to get air into his lungs.

Momota gave him an unsure glance before saying, “Alright then if you’re sure...”

He had prepared this plan perfectly and was ready for any adjustments and configuring he had to do to the plan to make sure it worked even if it meant he had to sacrifice others to do it. He was laid out on the press about to die and yet he still couldn’t do it. Couldn’t take down the mask as he laid just waiting for his own death to come to him. Even now he didn’t trust Momota with his plan either. He had still been picking the perfect person to execute this plan even when he had set his plan into action.

Kiibo was out of the question. He didn’t trust him and knew he would cave the quickest out of all of them. He didn’t fit right here. The Gofer Project? Last survivors of humanity? He didn’t fit in. They would need people to reproduce the human race and Kiibo couldn’t do that. The ‘do robots have dicks?’ question seemed a lot deeper now if anything.

Tsumugi could have done it but he didn’t trust her either. She blended in well. _Too well._ She put him on edge. She was friendly but she seemed like she always fit in too well here always trying to make herself seem like a background character. She seemed smart to an extent though but her trying too hard to be a background character made her stand out all the more to him.

Harukawa hated him and obviously wouldn’t comply. If push came to shove though he would have threatened Momota to do his bidding if it came to it. He knew of the assassin’s little crush on the leader. Her way of acting towards him reminded him of the way he acted towards Saihara but it was ridiculous because he didn’t have a crush on him. They just acted similar towards people they had a mild interest in. He did feel somewhat bad for her though. Taking her loved one away by death was cruel but he still disliked her.

_**But at the same time he couldn’t help but feel like they were similar after what he did to Iruma and Gokuhara.** _

Momota wasn’t a bad option he would comply easily had he threatened the group. With his role as leader he would feel it was his responsibility to take care of them despite being ill himself. Though he did worry about him refusing to comply because he still hated him too or would play leader and force him to take the antidote too but he didn’t which was a good thing.

Saihara was... Saihara would have been _perfect_ for the job but he didn’t think he would have been able to lie to his friends. Yes he had lied in the previous trials but lying and possibly putting all of his friends lives on the line if the plan went wrong was probably more than Saihara wanted to risk doing..

The press lowered creating a whirring noise as Ouma tried and failed to keep calm. His original plan had been meticulously made and planned out ever since the third trial and wasn’t meant to be put into action until Iruma had finished all of the Electrohammers and Electobombs. Though then she had planned to kill him which forced him to replan everything and he had been made to take her and Gokuhara out of his plans. He knew had Iruma actually murdered him then they most than likely wouldn’t have figured it out even with the Ultimate Detective on their side. A murder taking place in a world she had complete control over she could have disposed of any evidence that stacked against her.

He started to wonder what he could have done different. What if he hadn’t lied so much and played the villain. Would people actually have liked him and considered him as a part of the group? Would people not hate him as much as they did? Had everything he done, the plan, the lies and the mask he put up, had they been different would the outcome be different too?

_There’s no use thinking about this now when I’m just going to be smeared against the press now anyway._

He could feel the cool metal of the press against his bare chest now as it came down now.

Gradually crushing him as it came down upon him. Crushing his bones like they were nothing but mathsticks. His organs popping and bursting as if they were water balloons. His nails cracking apart. His ears hearing nothing but deafening white noise as he was crushed under the press.

—————————————————————————————————

His body ached in pain from where he was laying. 

_Hold on this isn’t right. I should be smeared under the press right now. Dead, I should be dead. Why am I not dead?_

His vision was still dark yet he couldn’t open his eyes. He tried to lift his body off whatever he was laying on.

”Ah! He’s awake now!”, there was a startled voice speaking that he could barely make out before there was someone rushing over to push him back down onto whatever he was laying on.

”You shouldn’t be moving so soon! Stay down while we check your vitals.”, another voice started speaking presumably the person who had just pushed him down again.

He tried to open his eyes yet he could only open them halfway and his vision was still fuzzy. The room he was in was quite bright and the light was starting to hurt his eyes but he didn’t close them. The room smelled like disinfectants and other arrays of chemicals that he couldn’t put his finger on.

He tried to speak but his tongue was heavy and felt like sandpaper in his mouth while his voice was very scratchy and rough. Before he could speak though the same voice interrupted him, “No you shouldn’t be trying to speak right now in your condition. All of your questions will be answered later on. Nurse Tsumiki can we please have some pain relief medication for him?”

”R-right away!”, was all he heard from who he assumed was ‘Nurse Tsumiki’ her voice was meek and seemed to waver when she was called on.

His eyes slowly started to adjust to the light inside of the room and his vision slowly became clearer. It gradually made itself apparent that he was inside of a hospital room and he had more than one person surrounding him. There was a doctor on his left side, a nurse reading a clipboard at the end of what he now knew was a hospital bed, another nurse hooking him up to wires and drips, another nurse taking out what he assumed was older wires and drips, and another nurse, who he assumed was Tsumiki, fumbling around near a cabinet at the end of the room picking up bottles of pills, injections and other bottles of who knows what.

He realised that there was other hospital beds in the room around 8 he would say with around 4 being empty and another 4 being occupied (what he assumed was the case as there was a blue curtain protecting some of the beds from view) or 3 if you weren’t including himself.

“H-here you sh-should drink this.”, it was the girl that had been addressed as Tsumiki before, “Y-you d-don’t have to I-I just th-thought it would be g-good for your throat... D-don’t worry it-it’s just water!”

He gave her a side eye glance before reaching out and taking the styrofoam cup in his left hand that luckily didn’t have any drips or wires hooked up to it. He slowly sipped the water while the doctors talked about his vitals and how he was doing, “Alright all of your vitals seem to be okay however, we should still have you have a check up just in case you have any other problems and any questions you have should be answered in the check up.”, was all the doctor on his left said, “Until then you may want to rest. Your check up should be in room 6 with our Head Nurse Tsumiki Mikan at two thirty pm. Some of our other hospital staff should pick you up before that time at around two twenty-five o’clock while all of the others are in their group or individual therapy sessions.”

The doctor took a breath before continuing, “You shall be staying in your own room before that time and you shall receive your key once we have finished looking over you and making sure you are not having any serious issues that may need tending to immediately. From what I know you shall be sharing a room Saihara Shuichi and shall remain doing so until it is safe to release all of you. Do you have any questions before we continue to look over you?”

Ouma could only shake his head after receiving all that information even if he did have questions but his head was starting to hurt from all the information and realising that he was actually alive and not smeared onto the press like he should be and that he wasn’t a ghost.

Before the doctor could begin checking him over again though an alarm sounded out saying, “Survivor 11, Momota Kaito has awoken.”, the alarm seemed to continue for a few more minutes before more doctors and nurses came rushing into the room and pulling back one of the bed’s curtains to reveal Momota Kaito in all his glory.

”We shouldn’t worry about him we have been assigned to take care of Ouma for now.”, was all the doctor said to the other nurses as he continued to check Ouma over.

Ouma could Momota complaining and asking what was going on, where he was and why he wasn’t dead. “Hey answer my question! Why the hell am I not dead?!”, he seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated and you could tell from the way his voice was rising in volume in the almost quiet room. “Ouma is that you over there? Can you tell me what the hell is goin’ on here?! And why aren’t you under the press?!”

He received quite the lackluster response from Ouma who just gave him a quick shoulder shrug. “Excuse me sir but you need to calm down.”, said one of the nurses who was trying to get him back into his hospital bed which Ouma hadn’t even realised he had gotten out of.

”Like hell am I gonna calm down! What the hell is going on here?!”, was all he was shouting. He didn’t even see one of the nurses coming up beside him to sneak an injection into his arm.

”I’m very sorry about this sir but you need to calm down or I will be forced to inject you.”, was all the nurse said. Momota just kept kicking up a fuss though about what was happening not seeming to have heard the other nurse. The nurse holding the needle proceeded to inject it into his arm.

”Hey what did you just put in me?!”, was all he could get out before everything seemed to slow down and he all of a sudden fell forward. One of the nurses caught his limp body before it fell onto the floor and helped him get back into bed so they could continue to examine him and his vitals.

”Don’t worry you didn’t react like that when you first woke up.”, was all the doctor said as he noticed Ouma looking at Momota, “You were really delirious when you woke up and started to cry before eventually just going back to sleep. You had a pretty common reaction to waking up the first time though so don’t be embarrassed though it is also common to wake up aggressive too and the rest of your classmates all had quite normal and common reactions to waking up aside from the one with black long hair.. Shinguji was it?”

Ouma had trouble digesting all of the information and what was going on around not to mention the mortification that came with him openly crying possibly in front of other people without his mask. Even if it was a normal and common crying wasn’t something he did in front of others and even when he did he would cover it up with lies right afterward as to not seem weak or vulnerable. Despite these thoughts he just silently nodded his head in response to the doctor.

The doctor and nurses continued to check over him for a while until, "Alright you don't seem to have any serious damage or issues but you shall still have that check up with Nurse Tsumiki at two thirty. Is that time okay with you Tsumiki?", the doctor asked with a smile.

"Uhm... y-yes th-that time is f-fine w-with me...", she stuttered out.

"Excellent. Well then Ouma we shall have two nurses escort you back to your own room and you will be given you key card to unlock your room. Nurse Suzuki would you mind going and getting Ouma's key card from the shelf it should be colour coded purple, the blue one is for his roommate.", the doctor finished and the nurse he was speaking to nodded and went to retrieve his key card.

Two of the other nurses helped him up to his feet and steadied him when he was about to stumble and fall down. The doctor looked towards him with a smile and started to speak again, "Depending how things go then your roommate should be out within a few days if not sooner.", the door opened again to see the same nurse holding a purple key card before she walked over and handed the key card to one of the nurses steadying Ouma, "Nurse Aoki, Nurse Furuya I'm trusting you to bring Mr Ouma back to his room with no issues or trouble and to pick him up later when it his time for his check up with Nurse Tsumiki can I trust you both with that?", the doctor asked.

"You can trust us with that.", both of the nurses answered at the same time.

The nurses helped to escort him out of the room and up the stairs. On the way there though he saw a few familiar faces. He saw Chabashira walking down a hallway who was talking to Tojo she seemed to be carrying a tray with a teapot and two teacups but instead of their clothing they wore in the killing game they were both wearing more casual clothing. Chabashira wearing a blue tracksuit without her usual bow and headband in place of them bobby pins holding her hair back and Tojo was wearing a black long-sleeved dress, a pair of white frilly socks and a pair of black heels they were both engrossed in their conversation and took no notice of him other than a sceptical side glance from Chabashira and a polite wave and smile from Tojo.

They passed the hallway of the girl's dorms and on the way they saw Akamatsu and Yonaga chatting they looked their way while Ouma avoided eye contact. Akamatsu had a sad smile on her face towards him while Yonaga seemed curious about him for some reason before looking back at her and asked her something which he couldn't hear anymore. They weren't wearing their regular clothes either Ouma realised Angie was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a pair of long yellow socks and pair of yellow sneakers. Her hair was still in two ponytails yet she was wearing some colourful clips in it and wearing a cropped pastel yellow hoodie to go with her outfit. Akamatsu however was wearing a white turtleneck, a pink skirt, some thigh high white socks and a pair of pastel pink heels.

They continued walking up to the boys dorm. _Damn for a hospital this place is really big._ They finally reached the 5th floor where the boys dorm was they walked down the hallway and saw Shinguji and Amami talking with each other they didn't spare any glances at them too focused on their conversation to notice him and the nurses. They also weren't wearing the same clothes, Shinguji was wearing a black turtleneck, black jeans and a pair of short black boots. Amami however, was wearing a black t-shirt with white stripes on it, a pair of black jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.

They continued down the hallway until they got to the 4th room with the name plate on the door.

_Saihara Shuichi & Ouma Kokichi_

"Ouma this will be your room until you are discharged from the hospital. You will be sharing you room with Saihara until then.", one of the nurses said as the other nurse unlocked the door with the key card. He just nodded his head as the nurse continued to talk, "We will be picking you up at two twenty five for you appointment with Nurse Tsumiki aswell. We recommend you adjust and get settled in until then."

Ouma nodded his head before saying, "I-is th-that a-all?", his voice was rough and scratchy after not being used for who knows how long.

The nurse nodded silently before saying, "Goodbye Ouma. We will see you later.", the nurse said before walking away with the other in tow after giving Ouma his key card.

He closed and locked the door after going inside of his room and the nurses leaving. 

The room was split down the middle a single bed on each side of the room, the left side painted blue, the right side painted purple. On the left side of the room there was a bookshelf lined with what seemed to be mystery novels and a comfy looking black leather chair beside it as well as a desk on the opposite side of the bed equipped with a lamp, a notebook, some pens and a typewriter there was also a closet closest to the door. On the right side of the room there was another desk this time holding a set of speakers a mini fridge and another notebook with a set of purple coloured gel pens on the opposing side there was a set of white drawers with clown stickers on it and opening it up revealed that there was a lot of pranks and joke material in there again facing the set of drawers was a closet.

He flopped down onto the bed with checkered bedsheets and tried to do what the nurses and doctors suggested and to rest although simultaneously trying to digest all of the information he had gathered since waking up. His body still had remnants of the ache from earlier though not as bad. The outfit he was wearing wasn't very comfortable if it could even be considered an outfit as he was still wearing the hospital gown that seemed to have been provided for him at some point.

He got up and made his way to the closet in hopes of finding some types of pyjamas or at least something a little more comfy. He found a very baggy white shirt it honestly didn't look like his size but he put it on anyway and a pair of purple sweatpants before getting into his bed in hopes of sleeping everything off and waking up more refreshed.

Or at least he hoped until there was knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will most than likely be in Saihara's POV and about him waking up and walking out of the dome and all that stuff.


End file.
